Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power conversion technology and more particularly relates to a multi-phase power controller, a multi-phase power control device, and an operation method of the multi-phase power controller.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a multi-phase power conversion device is provided with a multi-phase power controller therein for controlling operations of multiple drivers and multiple power output stages in the device. To cope with the need of control over multiple drivers, the conventional multi-phase power controller usually requires additional drive enabling pins for enabling the multiple drivers, and the multi-phase power controller also needs a power state pin, so as to notify an external system whether the power supply state of the multi-phase power controller is normal. However, such a configuration would greatly increase the number of pins of the multi-phase power controller and raise the manufacturing cost of the multi-phase power controller.